Teacher for one day
by WillReadAllDay
Summary: Romano didnt know why he did it, maybe the hormones took over, but he did it. LEMON! ITACEST! ONESHOT WITH SHORT OMAKE
1. Ve!

**Warning!: INECEST, ONESHOT**

Romano X Italy pairing.

Never written any sex scene before, first time for me, sorry if it sucks.

* * *

><p>"Fratello~! Fratello!" Italy exclaimed happily. "What do you want, damnit? Im eating, " Romano grunted while the delicious tomato juice ran down his chin, he wiped the juice away with his arm that held the tomato.<p>

It was an exellent summerday and the two young twinbrothers was outside in their tomato garden. Usually Spain would follow, as he also was fond of the taste of fresh tomatoes being picked up on a warm hot summer day, as today. But he was busy with the bad touch trio, Romano thanked god for that.

Their normal day activities in the garden would be that Romano would shove down a huge amount of tomatoes while Italy kept talking about something unneccessary, like that macho potato idiot. And Romano would complain and curse. But today Italy felt like opening up. Extra much, that is.

"Ve.. um.." Italy began and sat down beside Romano on bench. Romano could quickly sense that something was wrong. Was Italy fidgeting? "Veneziano?" He asked, surprised and, for once, stopped eating. "I wanted to ask you, fratello ..ve... about-" "Damnit! Italy! Just say it, you're making me fucking nervous!" "How are babies born?"

Romano almost choked his tomato. A silent, awkward, silent followed and the green eyes faced the naive green ones, that was open. Rarely enough. "Chiedo scusa?" Romano said and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ah? Didnt you hear me, Romano? How are babies born?" Italy repeated.

Romano almost choked his tomato again, now that he was sure that his brother had said that. "D-dont you know?" He asked quickly, nervously, horrified about what that one question could lead to.

"Doitsu told me something about delivering cranes..." Italy said and put his finger on his chin, tapping lightly, as if thinking. "But i think he is lying, because later he let me have his portion of pasta, he always get guilty when he lies or does something bad, ve."

_That damn potato bastard! He could've told him the truth so i didnt have to do that! Ch-chigiii!_ Romano thought angrily and gritted his teeth . "Fratello?" Italy asked, worried. "A-ah, well" Romano blushed, he knew he had to tell Italy about it. They were already 14, Italy had to learn it some day, why not today? "W-well, i-if a woman and a male l-loves eachother, they make eachother feel good." Romano stuttered while he had a hard time looking Italy in the eyes while saying this. "Damnit." He added, afraid that he was off character.

"Cant a boy and a boy feel good?" Italy asked and tilted his head, and his curl was jumping with excitement and curiousity, happy that he would learn something new this day.

"Yes they can, but that's homosexuality"

"I love you fratello! Does that mean we can make eachother feel good?"

Silence.

Romano blushed deeply and quickly looked away from Italys naive, irritating, at that moment, eyes that didnt seem to understand what they just asked. "B-but thats _incest_! And you dont love me.. t-that way" He stuttered

"Fratello...?" Italy asked and a small frown appeared on his face. A thought of Romano being sad because he thinks that Italy doesnt love him starts to appear in the dense young boys mind. Tears started forming in his eyes. "Fratello!" He sobbed and hugged him tightly "Wh-what?" Romano exclaimed, surprised. It wasnt such a smart idea to hug someone in this weather, and when they were talking about the making of babies, the older brother, after some seconds, noticed and pushed the other away, being freed from the hug.

"R-romanooo~! Im so sorry, ve! I love you, i really do Fratello, dont hate me," He cried and Romano sighed. At these times Italy really was annoying. "I dont hate you, damnit" Romano mumbled, blushing, and patted Italys head.

"Ve..B-but y-you didnt want to make love with me" Italy said, already very cheered up. "Thats because you dont understand" He replied "I do, Romano. Make me feel good and i'll help you, Ve? Teach me" Italy countered and pressed his upper body at Romano, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, natural pink cheeks and his mouth were slightly opened, revealing a wet tongue. It was tempting. It really was.

Romano didnt know what was with him, maybe the hormones started working, but after that, he pressed his lips against Italys gently. "Fratello..." Italy whispered and smiled. "Shut up" Romano replied politely, blushing, and kissed the brother another time,

After a time with pecks on the lips Romano wanted to develop it and licked Italys lower lip, hoping that he would get the hint. Italy did and opened his mouth slightly next time they kissed. Romano slipped his tongue in and they started introducing their tongues.

Italy held his arms around Romanos neck and Romanos hands were on different positions, one supported his brothers back and one was at the back of Italys head, the hair felt smooth and soft against his hand. "Hahh.. F-frate-" Italy whispered when they withdrew one time to collect air, but his sentence got cut of by Romano who had started deepening the kiss again.

While they kissed Romano had stopped supporting the others back and was now, slowly, unbuttoning the others shirt. Italy didnt notice that Romano did that until he felt how Romano started rubbing and twitching one of Italys already erect nipples. "F-Fratello~ Wha-t are you doing? ahhn.." Italy moaned and dragged himself away from the kiss, to get air, but also because the sudden sensation surprised him.

"Im making you feel good.. Dannazione" Romano whispered into Italys ear before attacking Italys lips again.

"Mhmm.. " Italy moaned into Romanos mouth. Romano stopped playing with his brothers nipple and the owner of the nipple whined in protest. The older one brought his hand down to Italys pants and unzipped it, he revealed Italys erection.

They stopped kissing for a moment because Romano had to argue with himself about if this really was that smart, he was his brother afterall, but decided that now when they both already was hard, why not continue?

"Woah~ Its the first time its so big and hard, vee! It must be because of you, Fratello" Italy exclaimed happily. Romano blushed but couldnt hold back a smirk "Mine is also big because of you, Veneziano" he whispered into his ears and Italys cheeks flushed. "R-romano? Ve? W-why are you talking like that?" He asked and shivered even though it wasnt cold at all.

Romano was undressing Italy for a while now and grinned, satisfied, when Italy sat naked beside him on the bench. "Tell me what you mean" Romano whispered into Italys ear and started stroking Italys length. "A-ahh.. Sí.. Your voice is really" Italy moaned and gulped "...hoarse, ve"

Romano groaned and pumped Italys erection faster, harder, when he heard how lustful the brother sounded, making Italy moan louder "F-fratello!" he panted and clinged to the brothers chest. "I-im gonna.. so-somethings coming!" He panted and moaned loud when Romanos hand became dirty by white fluid. Precum.

Romano smirked "Veneziano, sei troppo carino" He whispered as he rubbed Italys tip "Ah~ N-no" He heard his fratello sing as his grin grew larger.

Romano used the cum as lube and slipped in a long finger into Italy, Italy whined but didnt protest, so Romano continued with slipping another finger in. "A-ah, it h-hurts!" Italy exclaimed as Romano slowly started penetrating him with the 2 fingers. "Scusa.." Romano mumbled as he desperatly tried to find the spot where Italy would get much more pleasure than pain, he started moving his fingers in different angles while sucking and rubbing Italys curl, making Italy whine in both pain and pleasure.

After a short moment Italy screamed "Pastaaaaaaaaa-ah!" and Romano understood that he had hit the right spot. When he felt that italy was ready, he removed his belt with one quick movement, making his trousers fall down. He then smeared on some precum on his length and positioned between Italys legs.

Romano was kneeling on the bench and Italy was laying down, he tried to remember which angle he had when he hit the right spot,.

He entered Italy slowly, hesistant because he couldnt remember the angle, and right at the beginning Italy moaned loudly._ Tombola. Lucky me_ He thought and moaned by the pleasure of being inside Italy. "Ah, Fratello~ Nghh..Hahh" Italy kept moaning and the moaning got louder as Romano went faster, hitting the same right spot for every thrust. Romano bit his lower lip hard so he wouldnt moan, but once or twice a small moan escaped his lips.

Soon Romano couldnt stand the blood taste that he had gotten because he bit his lip too hard and the twins moaned loudly in unison. Romano kept hitting the pleasure spot.

"Damn it, i-italy i-i ca~nt" Romano groaned and pulled out his length from Italy, not wanting his brother to get diarrhea from cumming inside that he had read about. Instead he shot the white fluid, accidently, on italys stomach. Italy moaned as he had been rubbing his own length while Romano came on him, he came too shortly after.

Romano collapsed beside Romano on the (large) bench, exhausted. "Ve~So thats how you make eachother feel good, huh?" Italy said and broke the silence, he smiled brightly, but then pouted "But my ass kind of hurt...ve, isnt there anything else one can do to make a boy feel good?"

Romano smiled lazily. They was laying on the sides and facing eachother, enjoying the sunshine that made them warm and cozy, so to put it simply, they sunbathed.

Romano blushed "W-well there is always o-oral sex..." he mumbled.

Italys curl twitched by excitement, curiousity and happiness, it knew that Italy soon would learn something new once again. Italy smiled widely, " Teach me, fratello?"

* * *

><p>Yes, i know ending line ish fail T^T, But i hope you liked it! :D<br>**I appriciate reviews (._.)'**

**Translations : **

Chiedo scusa = I beg your pardon  
>Dannazione = Damnit<br>Sei troppo carino = You're too cute  
>Scusa = Sorry<p>

I used google translate for those, sorry if somethings wrong


	2. Omake!

**Meanwhile...**

Extra, alternative 1 (Nice Prussia):

"Onhonhonhon~ How adorable!" France exclaims quietly while he uses his binoculars to spy on the italians brothers sitting in the tomato garden from a distance.

"Hey, lend me the binoculars! I also want to watch my Loviii~" The spaniard cutters happily. "Sure~But i want it soon after" France says and hands Spain the binoculars.

"Hey, stop that. Its not awesome to peek and spy on young teenagers. Its creepy, in fact." Prussia points out and frowns, but as usual the 2 other members in the bad touch trio ignores him and he sighs. "Ah~ They're hugging, Italys crying again~ How cute" Spain sings

Prussia sighs while France and Spain have a discussion about whats best, shota or incest. "Both!" They says and nods. "You're so not awesome" Prussia repeats and France sighs with Spain in unison. "Oh prussia! Take a look at them and tell us that they're not adorable" They says in unison and hands him the binoculars.

Prussia groans, "Fine" He mutters and places his eyes into the googles and his eyes flew open. The brothers were making out passionatly. And he was sure that France and Spain didnt see that he saw because if they did they would be having a blood loss by now.

So Prussia runs away with the binoculars quickly "You're not peeping on them again!" He shouted back to the surprised France and Spain. And so they never got to see the brothers sex scene

* * *

><p><strong>Extra, alternative 2 ( Infected Prussia ) : <strong>

_...Prussia groans, "Fine" He mutters and places his eyes into the googles and his eyes flew open. The brothers were making out passionatly. And he was sure that France and Spain didnt see that he saw because if they did they would be having a blood loss by now..._

"... This is awesome" He mumbled and felt that he became hard. "Y-yes it is" France and Spain agreed on, but thought that he was overreacting a tad. "No. This IS awesome" Prussia says and shows them the brothers, handing France the binoculars "Mon dieu!" He exclaimed, the eyes flew open. "What?" Spain asked curiously "Hey give me those!" He added and snatched the binoculars.

All three then had a masturbate time as they fought about ´who would've the binoculars and watch the brothers. "Everyone brings their own binoculars next time" Says France and the rest agrees.

* * *

><p>Lol, this was just some extra thing i made, tell me which alternative you liked the most! Review!<p> 


End file.
